Back in Your Arms
by redfishy
Summary: Harry and Severus had to go their separate ways. Will they find their way back to each other. PLEASE REVIEW.


Here is my attempt at a oneshot. Hope you like it.

Severus and Harry had went their separate ways years ago. They loved each other tremendously but Harry's magic had become too strong. Every time Severus and Harry would make love, something would explode. And that was just the least that would happen. It was a coffee mug here or a vase there, and then it escaladed into things such as a car or windows.

Severus and Harry had visited St. Mungo's to see if there were anyway to tone down the explosions when Harry came. There was nothing they could do. Severus stayed with Harry for a long while after that. He wanted nothing else than to be able to see the man he loved everyday. To care for him and love him, he didn't need sex as long as he had Harry.

Harry loved the fact that Severus wanted to be with him no matter what but it just wasn't fair. He had to look at the man he loved everyday, knowing that he couldn't satisfy him in the way that he needed. After rehearsing over and over in his mind, Harry sat Severus down and told him they had to separate.

Severus put up a good fight, but finally, Harry told Severus that if he truely loved him, he would move on and find someone who could make him happy. Harry had told Severus that he would always love him, but being around him everyday, and not being able to be with him completely was just too painful. After many tears and pleads, Severus gave in and left the home they had made together.

And now, years later Harry still thinks of Severus every day. He knew that he could never love anyone again but he had hoped that Severus had found love with someone deserving of it. Life went on, day by day, week by week, and year by year, until one day there was a knock at Harry's door.

"Severus!" Harry couldn't believe his eyes, the man he never thought he would see again was standing in front of him. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Potter," why did he have to talk like that, he knew how that got Harry all worked up, "I am here because I have something I want to tell you."

Harry just looked up into those dark eyes and got lost in them just like he always used to.

"Are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here in the scorching sun all day?"

Realizing that he had been gaping, Harry stepped back and allowed the other man to enter.

"The sun wouldn't be so scorching if you didn't only wear black."

"As you have mentioned to me many times before. I have something that I want to tell you but first, I have a potion that I would like you to take."

"Why do I have to take a potion?" Harry looked at Severus with some confusion.

"Do you trust me?" That was all Severus had to say and Harry was holding out his hand awaiting the potion. Harry would still trust Severus with his life, and seeing him now made him feel like nothing had changed.

Severus handed a small vial to the other man and Harry dumped its contents into his mouth and swallowed. It didn't taste too bad, had a slightly minty taste, but what else Harry couldn't place.

Severus gazed at Harry for a few long moments after he took the potion, then Severus broke the silence. "How do you feel?"

"No different, now will you tell me whats going on?"

Severus had a look of disappointment on his face. "For the past ten years, I have been trying to develope a serum that would cure you of your powers, at least for a short period of time, just a few hours here and there. I know that I put on a brave face, but it killed me not being able to touch you everytime we went to bed. And occasionally having to sleep in separate rooms just to make sure nothing happened was pure torture."

"Ten years, but we only separated eight years ago."

"I know, I started working on it as soon as the doctors told us that there was nothing they could do. I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"So are you saying it didn't work?"

"I don't know honestly, I was hoping that you would feel somthing that would let me know if it worked or not. This is a one of a kind potion Harry, I don't know what the side effects are, if there are any."

"Its alright Sev, thanks for trying but you have to get back to your life and whoever it is your with now, don't worry about me, live a life full enough for the both of us since I can't."

"Harry, I never could bring myself to date anyone else. Everytime a guy would ask to buy me a drink, all I could think of was you. I never stopped loving you Harry, and I never will. I have been completely miserable without being able to see you or speak to you over the past eight years."

Harry didn't realize that when he asked Severus to leave him all those years ago, that he would never move on and find somebody else. Harry's eyes swelled up with tears, and after a few short moments, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, Severus. I have never stopped loving you. I will always love you and I always have. But you have to move on, we can't ever be together again, especially intimately. Remember what the doctor said? There could be a chance that if I get too excited there could be a chance that I could blow the both of us to pieces."

"I remember."

They both sat there. Harry hoping that he had talked some sense into Severus, and Severus wanting nothing more that to have his Harry back.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm willing to risk it."

"What?" Harry had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had absolutely no idea what Severus was talking about.

"I'm willing to risk my life to be with you one more time, and I would also like to see if my potion worked."

"You have gone completely mad haven't you? You can't just marder yourself like that."

"Harry, look at me, I have completely devoted my life to trying to find a cure for you. If we don't at least try, the last ten years of my life would have been wasted for nothing."

Why did Severus always have to make a good point? Harry looked at Severus and realized that he would like nothing more than to feel the way that only Severus could make him feel. He didn't want to give in, not completely, but he felt that it was Severus' decision to make. Harry hadn't lived at all since he had left and had nothing left to lose.

"Alright," Severus jumped up from the chair that he had been sitting in and embraced Harry. "but," Harry continued, "we have to take it easy, I don't want to blow up all of England, it has been ten years."

Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him toward the stairs that lead to the bedroom the two men used to share together. Once in the room, Severus slowly began to unbutton the shirt Harry was wearing. He gently leaned in and kissed Harry's awaiting lips. The two men had never felt so aroused in their lives.

"I have missed you, so much." Harry whispered before he kissed his soon to be again lover.

"As I have you." Severus said when the kiss was broken.

Severus lead Harry over to the bed and layed him down, he kissed and tenderly sucked and bit at the slender neck of the younger man. After just a few more moments Harry had started undoing the many buttons that kept Severus' robes on. Soon they were both completely naked, each admiring the body of the other between kisses. Feeling the familiar body of their lover, touching every part they could reach, exploring the other extensively.

Severus gently rolled Harry over onto his stomach and lifted his hips up to that right height. Before Severus could say the spell that produced lube, Harry had already taken care of that for him.

"Are you ready?"

"Merlin, yes?"

Severus placed one finger over the puckered hole and slid it in, gently moving and stretching his love. Then he added a second and a third finger in just the same gentle way, making sure he didn't hurt Harry in the process.

Once Harry was prepared, Severus positioned his member over the now ready opening and slowly pushed in. Harry and Severus both gasped at the sensational feeling they had longed to feel again for the past ten years.

Severus thrust, oh so gently, in a slow rhythmic pace that just made Harry want to scream.

"Oh Severus, if this doesn't turn out well, just know that I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

"Now you have to go faster, this is driving me crazy."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care, right now I just want you to fuck me."

Severus never could resist it when Harry had said those words to him before, and after all these years it still have that same effect. He started thrusting harder and faster into the tight body under him. Severus reached around the tone slender body and fisted Harry's cock in his hand, moving to the same pace as his own cock was sliding in and out of Harry.

It didn't take long for each of them to start moving in a completely random pace. Each trying to find that right spot. Once Severus had found Harry's prostate he repeatedly hit that same spot again and again.

"Severus, I'm coming, come with me." Severus quickened his pace as fast as he could, along with his hand that was around Harry. Suddenly his hand was covered in the warm liquid as his seed was also filling Harry, everything was shaking and trembling all around them...

Severus came to, how long he had been out, he didn't know, Harry was beside him with a smile on his face. It took Severus a moment to gather himself, but then he came to the realization of the situation.

"It worked? Merlin's beard it worked!" And he was grabbing Harry and hugging him and kissing him.

"You did it. Because of you, we can be together again."

They both laid back down on the bed, still in all their glory, legs intertwined, arms draped over the other, gazing at the love of each of their lives.

"It's good to be back in your arms Sev."

"It's where you were always supposed to be."

THE END


End file.
